Revolver
by Sonya Pattie May
Summary: Sasuke, a lone street gangster, watches a secret deal being made and is caught. But instead of wanting to kill him, the gang boss seems to be interested in him... A NaruxSasu fanfic, rated M for language, and Yaoi!
1. Peeping Tom

**A/N: **Yay my brand new story! Hope you enjoy it.

**Warning**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I don't know why though, I'd be a good master xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peeping Tom<span>**

I inhaled deeply. The sea mist around me filled my lungs like a sticky mass. It almost made me cough, but I managed to hold my breath in time. The consequence of someone hearing me was something I never wanted to know, let alone experience. From behind the boat I could see the blurred shadows of two groups of people. They were discussing something, and from the cases they were carrying it looked like some kind of deal. One of the men opened a case and pulled out its content. I squinted through the fog. In the dim light of the moon I could see the blue plastic glisten. Drugs. _Must be my lucky day_, I thought. For a lone street gangster like me, actually catching two gangs in the act wasn't exactly on a daily basis, and my heart pounded against my chest. The deal seemed to be coming to an end, so I shrank back into the shadows of the abandoned docks. No way was I going to be caught. This little piece of news was going straight to Jabba.

It was actually a really weird name to call the big boss. I mean, really, for him to choose the name of an ugly… thingy – I think it was a slug – from some sci-fi film was kind of… just _weird_. On the other side, maybe he really _did_ look like Jabba – who was I to judge that; none of us small fish had ever seen him in the first place. Only the guys who had high positions in the Underground Council had access to his office, and small criminals like me got our assignments from the local Big Brother, so there was no need of knowing who he was – as long as the payment was sufficient, which it mostly was.

I shuddered; it wasn't exactly warm in the harbour. I wondered why I'd agreed to come here in the middle of the night; I was sure to catch a cold, so I gave myself a nudge. My guess was that by then the gangs must have already gone and it was safe to disappear from the port. Sadly, my stuffed nose must have muffled my other senses, because…

"We-ell, looky here. Mind telling me what you're doin' here, Peeping Tom?"

My heart stopped. I closed my eyes. _Fuck, man, now what? _A blonde woman appeared in front of me. She must have been watching me all this time, and I had been so absorbed by the damned deal that I'd completely forgotten to watch my back. _Great. _She pointed her gun at my head. I slowly raised my arms. If she was gonna shoot me, I wasn't going to give up so easily. With a swift move, I reached behind my head for my two butterfly knives. But I only groped at thin air. I stared at her in shock.

"Looking for these?" The woman lifted her other hand. In it were my knives. _Holy shit, how the fuck did she do that?_ – "You really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys, _boy_", she spat. "Go on, turn around. _Now_." I did what she said. It's usually wiser to obey a person pointing a cocked gun at you, I knew that all right. She shoved me toward one of the docks. I could see one of the two groups involved in the deal standing there. A man with red hair standing next to the leader – or at least that's what I guessed him to be; he was tall and wore a bit fancier coat than the others (it had a fox crest on it) – raised his eyebrows questioningly. The woman behind me snickered. "I found _this_ behind the boat over there, and unless rats tend to look like this at night, I'd say we've caught us a little spy." She tossed me toward the boss. I staggered and tripped, falling right into his arms. I tried to jump away, but he held me by the wrists. With one hand he lifted my chin.

His eyes shone a brilliant, almost unnatural blue despite the darkness. On his cheeks he had scars that looked like whiskers and gave him a touch of bestiality. He studied my face pensively. "Hm. I'm guessing you're working for Itachi, right?" I shrugged. "I don't know whom you mean." The man gripped my wrists tighter. "Don't lie to me, _boy_. My sources tell me that Itachi sent a scout to watch my moves. Since you're the only one looming around here, come on, there's no use in denying. Just be a good boy and tell me if he sent you." I looked at him angrily. Who the hell did he think he was – who I was, and who was this Itachi guy? "I tell you, I don't know", I told him irritably.

Next to me the man with the red hair cleared his throat loudly. Both the boss and I looked at him. "Uh, boss, I don't think Itachi just reveals his name to anyone who works for him." The boss grinned suddenly. "Of course he wouldn't. What does he call himself? Something like… Ah yes, _Jabba._ So, were you hired by Ita- I mean, _Jabba_, or not?" I nodded. Maybe they'd release me if I told them everything I knew (which would be nothing at all, but it was worth a try; I still had more than a few years to live before actually being ready to die). But it turned out I was wrong – for the second time this evening. The boss yawned and addressed the woman behind me, who was still pointing the gun at me. "Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He won't be getting any information from you. Ino, deal with this. I still have something else to do." He yawned again. "Damn, it's so late! You don't think there'll be a ramen bar open somewhere at this time?", he asked the redhead. When the man shook his head, he sighed and walked away. The others followed.

"C'mon, I don't have all night." Ino snapped. I gulped; this wasn't going at all as planned. "P-please, I…" Ino shook her head. "Sorry, no witnesses wanted. I don't like this either. Do you think I like to get my clothes dirty? I bought this shirt just yesterday! Ugh, the stains will never go off", she fretted, wiping her shirt as if it had already been stained. I swallowed again. "Please, I'll do anything; just- just don't kill me! Please…." Ino shook her head again. "Sorry mate, business is business." She aimed at my heart. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow.

It didn't come. I opened one eye and saw the boss holding Ino's shoulder as if to stop her from shooting. She looked at him with surprise, but he only said: "On second thought, I think he might be useful. Ino, put that away. What, don't look at me like that, aren't you happy you won't have throw away your new shirt? Huh?" She shook her head yet again. "So what are you standing here for like you'd seen a ghost? Jesus, just get a move on, I really don't have the need of standing here any longer." Ino started as if she'd been daydreaming. "B-but why would we need him? He's just a small fish, what would he know?" The boss grinned crookedly and winked. "Who says _we_ needed him? He might not seem useful to you, but he will be _very_ useful to me." Ino stared at him, but then she smiled darkly and turned back to me. I grinned in relief. "Don't be happy too soon, Boy Scout." I didn't understand. I'd just escaped death, what could possibly be worse that dying? The answer made me frown. "You might have survived, but I don't really think being Kitsune's toy is something to be happy about." With that she pushed me into a car standing next to the boss. He got into the front seat and nodded to Ino, who sat behind the steering wheel. She pushed down the accelerator. While I pondered over the woman's warning, we drove silently into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? How was it? Review, favorite, do whatever you do... make me happy ^^ I write faster and better when I'm happy ;) Cuz reviews are my drugs 3


	2. Questioning

**A/N: **Second chapter, fresh and ready! Hope you like it. Rawrrr I love Naruto's bad-boy-attitude ;3

**Warning: **Language, violence, a bit of sexual harrassment (aw a spoiler...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Questioning<span>**

When I opened my eyes everything was dark. I tried to stretch my aching bones but I soon found out that my hands were tied together tightly, same as my legs. The first thought that crossed my mind was that I had been caught and taken hostage. Then I remembered that I had fallen unconscious in the car while that woman drove us out of town – it must have been the puny guy who had anesthetized me with chloroform. I struggled with my bonds but they were too tight for me to wriggle free, so I decided to sit up as comfortably as possible and wait and see what would come next. After an hour or so – I had lost track of time; the darkness in the room I was in made it impossible for me to determine what time of day or night it was – a door opened to my right. A key scrunched in the lock and the door swung open. I could see a silhouette stand out against the cone of light pouring in from the room behind the door. It was the first light I had seen since some time and I squinted, my eyes irritated by the sudden change of brightness. The silhouette came nearer, its features vague in the semi-darkness. A flash of yellow managed to reach the confused little cells of my retina, informing me dully that I had the blond boss in front of me. That also explained the long cloak.

"What do you want from me?"

I realised he wasn't as tall as I had made him out to be earlier when we met for the first time. He was only a bit taller than me, maybe half a head or so. _Not as big as you want to be, huh?_

The man breathed out loudly. Was he sighing? I squinted. No, not sighing. More like laughing. I was getting used to the bad light conditions by now and I made out a grin on my adversary's face. He drew even nearer, bending down towards me.

"What would I want from you?"

_Ah, the answer-with-a-question-game. Interesting. U-uh, I'm not taking the bait._

"Why don't you tell me that?"

The man sighed. Yes, this time I was sure he sighed. It was more appropriate to sigh than to laugh at that moment anyway. One more step towards me. He crouched down, leaning slightly on his knees with his elbows. Like this, he looked more like an interested teenager than anything else. He smiled a little. It didn't look very friendly. More like a fox baring its teeth. _Guess that's why they call you Kitsune, huh?_

"What were you doing at the docks?"

"Nothing."

"Whom do you work for?"

"You already know that."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"What were you doing at the docks?"

I clenched my teeth together. "Nothing."

"What were you doing at the docks?" He articulated every word this time, making it clear he expected a more informative answer from this time. I remained untouched.

"Nothing."

He hit me, hard. It was one quick punch – quick enough for me not to be able to dodge, hard enough for my lip to split and start bleeding, unexpected enough for me to forget the pain in shock. He hit me again. Again, his fist came out of the blue. I couldn't see it coming. He tutted quietly.

"Ah, such a pity to deform that pretty face of yours…But oh well, it can't be helped."

Another punch.

"Tell me."

"I have nothing to say."

_Slap._

"Tell me."

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"Tell me."

_Slap. Punch. Punch._

_A red shade of darkness._

_Something wet being splashed on my face._

"I'm not done with you yet", the man said with a soft voice; so soft that it sounded… kind. I could taste blood in my mouth, my nose felt swollen and I had trouble breathing. This guy had a hell of a punch. He studied me.

"What should I do with you? Ino says we should shoot you. Gaara says we should press you out like a lemon and then dump you in the nearest river. Sai says we should torture you. But what do _I_ say?" He was speaking rather to himself than to me now and was looking at me absently. Suddenly he pulled up my shirt with a jerk, still studying me intently, muttering to himself quietly. Then, just as suddenly he grabbed my balls.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

_Another slap._

"Shut up. How's that feel?"

He grabbed tighter. I felt blood shoot up into my head. _What the hell?_ I didn't say anything and just instinctively jerked my head backwards a little, clenching and unclenching my jaws in anger and tried suppressing a cry. It felt…weird, to say the least. The boss seemed to have read my thoughts because he let go quickly.

"Hm. It feels weird in the beginning. But not to worry, you'll get used to it soon enough."

Something in his voice made me shiver in disgust. The message itself wasn't half as bad as the undertone of his voice when he said it. _Freak_. _What the hell is he thinking?_

He got up and left the room. I was just beginning to wonder why he had left the door open when he came back again. As he drew nearer a glint on his side caught my eye. _Oh God, seriously? A knife? He might as well kill me on the spot, I don't want to be tortured. I don't want to be tortured. I won't be tortured. I won't. I won't! _I struggled frantically against the ropes that were binding me. Maybe if I managed to get my hands free I could strangle him. Or at least punch him…? Or- The man everyone called Kitsune knelt down beside me. I noticed he was enjoying the sight of me struggling to break free. _Freak._ He reached out with the knife. Then everything happened in a split second. I leant back and kicked him full on in his stomach, making him topple over. While he fell he let go of the knife. Just what I was waiting for. I lunged at it and was just about to take it when I felt a hard object hit me on the back of my head, knocking the wind out of me. I fell over, panting. I could see thousands of tiny lights dancing before my eyes and I felt sick. A kick hit me in the stomach. I groaned.

"You're pretty bold, aren't you, you filthy little bastard? Well, I've changed my mind about cutting through your bonds. You can stay like that. See you when you're ready to talk. Until then, you'd better think over your attitude, _boy_."

With that he left. I lay on the ground, wheezing and furious at myself for acting too rashly. If I survived this, there would definitely be payback.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tadaaa! Liked it? Then review! ^^ There will be more coming soon, but not too soon because I'm also working on my other story (_Love Is A __Circus_, check it out if you want to), and so it might take some time for me to upload. But no worries, you'll get your chapters sooner or later, so stay tuned for more ;)


	3. Bonds

**A/N: **SO everyone a new chapter (finally!) But before we start, I'd like to reply publicly to **D**'s comment (I think that person doesn't have an account so I'm using the "name" that was shown in the review). I wanted to do it this way because the question was a pretty good one, so I would like to clear all confusion among my readers:

The characters in this story are in their early twenties or so. Naturally their behavior has changed and they act more rational and grown-up-like, or in this case a bit OOC. Also, considering Sasuke, what goes on his head (since the story is from his POV) is not necessarily what he shows on the outside. The Sasuke we all know from the manga is only what we _see, _not what he is (or might be) inside. Also he is now a grown up and most of the childish pouting is replaced by adult-like thinking and a man's pride, which is shown in a similar way but has a different mentality as a background. And as for Naruto, you'll see soon... I hope my explanation was satisfactory.

**Warning:** Lots of language and a bit of sexual implication, but nothing more for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Tsunade would have smaller breast. I'm starting to get a complex...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds<strong>

I woke up with a terrible pain in my stomach and my arms all strained. My legs and chest felt like they'd been run over by a bulldozer at least three times. I tried to move and immediately regretted it when white pain shot through every single fibre of my body. Also I realized that my fingertips had gone numb. It wasn't a good sign. I had to be untied soon or I'd be crippled for life for sure. The memory of exactly _why_ I was still tied up and gagged (what an awfully welcome change) made me grit my teeth furiously – I stopped soon because the cloth between my teeth gave me an unpleasant and tingly feeling, the sort of feeling you usually get when your dentist dries your mouth completely before putting a filling into one of your molars. Not the kind of thing I looked forward to in life, to be honest. Suddenly I became painfully conscious of my backbone. _Great._

It had been two weeks since the first questioning, though the boss hadn't come to me again – the other torture sessions were performed by a guy with bushy brown hair who seemed to be there for the fun of it and kicked really hard, or the blond woman who usually just sat there and drilled me with question after question until I couldn't take it anymore; though she was a welcome change instead of the beatings. I was beginning to wonder why I was still here. They had asked me about literally everything I knew by now, and yet I was still here. The worst thing was that I didn't know what was going to happen to me, let alone when. Were they going to kill me, or keep me as some kind of bait, or… then I remembered that blond woman talking about being a toy… some kind of prostitution thing? The shred of pride that was still in me shouted in protest.

And then, just as I was thinking – again - that I would die here, alone, forgotten and tied up like a Christmas turkey, the door finally swung open. I glanced up, but only to see a pair of dirty sneakers standing right in front of my nose. They emitted a sour smell and I wrinkled my nose, disgusted. At the same time I couldn't help wondering who the fuck it was standing in front of me – well, technically _above_ me. It wasn't the annoying, brutal creep of a boss from last time, those were smaller shoes. Actually I was pretty surprised that I could tell. _Hn. I must be going nuts down here in this shithole._

Finally I was enlightened. The guy – I assumed it was a guy based on the stinky sneakers; not even the greatest female hobo would ever smell like that – cleared his throat. And said the dumbest thing one could ever say under such circumstances.

"You better get out of here, prick. You're not wanted. People are getting nervous about you still being here – alive, that is. So get your sorry ass out before we do something about it – or rather, _with_ it." He sniggered at his (oh-so-funny) joke. All I could do was roll with my eyes and express my exasperation, disgust and anger with a few muffled grunts. For once it was a good thing that I was gagged; I didn't think what I had to say would have contribute positively to the state I was in. What kind of complete idiot would ever command (yes, that was definitely a command) a tied and gagged person to get the fuck out. Seriously, the nerve! And then he spoke in plural, as if he wanted to tell me that he wasn't here by his own decision but that of others. Typical. He was definitely acting on his own accord. _Yup, nobody he knows he's here – all the better for me._

The indescribably stupid idiot seemed to have noticed his mistake after my grunting and quickly took out a knife, clearing his throat embarrassedly and cutting through the ropes. In the first moment I lay on the floor, holding my breath so as not to scream in pain. My limbs hurt even more than before, but after two minutes or so I could move a bit and I slowly pulled out the piece of cloth in my mouth and spat out some thread. Then I looked up. The young man in front of me had short, black hair and black eyes. That was about it; there was nothing more to be described. His face was so common and unnoticeable I wouldn't have recognized him again; probably one of his strong points if he was to be seen doing something by a witness – they wouldn't have been able to describe him, no matter how they tried. I laughed at the thought. The guy looked at me weirdly. _Ah, yes. He must think I've gone completely nuts. Yep, kid, that's what being tied up and staying in dark rooms does to you._ I propped myself up on one arm and looked up at him, still sniggering at my thoughts.

"Well, you're one hell of a genius, aren't you? Help me get up or I'll never leave this place, like it or not." I laughed again… and got kicked in the gut. I coughed. "Woah! Easy there, boy. You don't wanna kill me – getting rid of dead meat is less pleasant than you might think."

"Just… Just get the hell outta here, okay?" The guy blushed and walked out quickly, leaving the door fully open. I stared after him. _What kind of guy blushes that easily? Jeez, even his blush is common. There's nothing interesting about this person._

* * *

><p>When I got out of the room, the brightness of the hallway in front of me blinded me in the first moment, and I staggered and had to lean on the wall for support. <em>Fuck<em>. I was still weak, and my stomach growled in response to my thoughts. How long had it since my last meal, two days? _And they hadn't bothered to feed me, those pricks. How did they expect me to survive? Or maybe they wanted to starve me so I'd put up less of fight…_

A bit along the way there was another door, I thought it was closed at first but when I stepped nearer I could see that it was slightly ajar. There were voices coming out from behind the door so I jerked back and clamped a hand to my mouth to stop myself from breathing too loudly. Suddenly I was hyperventilating. I started panicking and looked around frantically. There were no other doors, just this one. And I couldn't just walk through it like that. _Oh fuck what if they come out this way and see me? Fuck, fuck, fuck, come oon, think of something, come ooon… _But I couldn't think of anything. The only option was to pray to God and hope that the people in the room would leave through another door that existed somewhere on the other side of the room. I tried to calm down, and when I had – to some extent – I couldn't help overhearing the shreds of a conversation.

"Naruto! You can't just… what if they find out… not a toy…think again…" That was definitely the bitch that had wanted to shoot me and kept asking questions. She seemed angry. And who the fuck was Naruto?

"Calm down… no harm in… Sai says… dispose…" That was a man speaking. The redhead, I guessed. What's more, I was getting the uneasy feeling that they were talking about me.

"Yeah, calm down… just play a bit… mind your business… nice bangs… fond of… leave it to me…" And that was the dupe who had punched me. _Great_. _Two people in one room that have in some way or another almost killed me and another person who wouldn't give a shit if they actually had._

"Brother, listen… not needed… dispose…right now… what if… spy…" That was the dumbass from before. By now I was itching to run into that room and punch him in his common, ugly face for kicking me and then strangle that son of a bitch who had treated me like a piece of shit.

Then I heard a laugh. It made me freeze. That laugh… I had heard it before, a long time ago…

_I walk along a country road on a warm evening. On my left there is a field of corn; on my right is a sparkling lake. Next to me, a little boy is running back and forth along the road, laughing and chasing after a ladybug. I call out to him that he's being silly and that we must hurry back home. He can be so annoying at times. But mother says it's called "being cute". The ladybug flies into the corn field and the little boy runs after it, still giggling. I stand, waiting impatiently. I call out to him, but I get no answer. I run into the field myself and look for him until late at night, until I finally find myself at the edge of the field again, on the road. I call his name once more. But the little boy doesn't ever come out again._

I feel my hands shaking.

"…Sai?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And another cliffy! ... or something... anyways I bet you're wondering what's next, mwahahaha! ;D I've already started the next chapter, so don't worry, but it might take a bit to upload because I still have to write 2 essays for school. Oh and did you see what I did there with the chapter title? ahahaha I'm so clever in playing with words lol xD (for the less eloquent people: bonds as in being tied up and family bonds - Sai)

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, oh and please review and comment, okay?


	4. Identities

**A/N: **This chapter is short. I feel so lazy now that I've openly admitted it. Especially because I was cut off from the internet for 3 weeks straight and had 2 weeks of holidays. Oh dear.

**Warning: **Language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series or any characters mentioned or displayed in it. Why? I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Identities<strong>

Someone in the room must have heard me, because the door swung open and I was pulled inside roughly. I didn't care. All I could do was stare at the only person with black hair in the room, the only person who could have laughed like that. Sai stared back, looking angry and surprised. He didn't know who I was. _Of course not,_ I thought. _He was only a little kid when it happened._ But I remembered.

"Sai", I said again.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asked and took a step back. None of his previous arrogance and stupidity was left in his eyes. He looked confused. And afraid.

"I think I would like to know that too", a voice to my right spoke up. I looked at the speaker. It was the boss. He was balancing on his chair with his feet against a small table and with that coat of his draped over his shoulders. In a burst of sudden fury I tried to lunge at him, but the person holding me grabbed my arms and pulled me back with such force that I fell onto my knees. I was still weak and injured. I glared at him furiously. I wanted to murder him. I wanted to beat him to death and let him feel the same pain I had endured for so long. I wanted to tear that smile off his face. I lunged again and snarled. He jumped a bit and lost balance, falling off his chair with a small crash. When he stood up again, rubbing the back of his head, he looked at me and made a big pout. I gaped.

"Uh-oh", said the blond woman.

"Shit", said Sai.

"Fuck", said the redhead who was holding me.

The boss took a deep breath. And then it started.

"Oi, what do you think that was, scaring me like that, are you stupid? I fell off a chair because of you, you stupidstupidstupid idiot, now my head hurts, it really hurts, I bet there's going to be a big blue bump there now and you know I'll hit your head too now, just so you know, and then we'll be quits, just you wait and see!" He walked towards me and stopped. His pout turned into a worried face. "Jeez you look awful, who did this to you, why are there so many bruises on your face, is that a broken finger, oh and your eyebrow is bleeding a bit, right there, oh sorry I didn't want to hurt you, I won't touch it again, I promise, oh look, your shirt's torn, was that me or did that happen later, why is he in such a bad state, Ino?" He looked at the blond woman, who in turn looked at the ground. I glared at him. What the fuck was going on now? He noticed my glare and his lips quivered.

"IINOO! Why is he glaring at me? Why is he angry?" He backed away. Then he seemed to have changed his mind and went towards me again. "Well if you're going to be angry, I'll tell you: I don't care." He stuck his tongue out and walked out of the room with his head high. Ino rushed out behind him with his coat in her hand and shut the door again. Sai followed her. I just gaped after them. I didn't know what in the world had happened just now. He had behaved just like a kid, and nothing like the sadistic man that had questioned me. He was like a completely different person.

* * *

><p>The redhead pushed me onto the bed and walked out of the door. He had led me through some corridors and rooms before opening the door of this one. There hadn't been many people around. I was beginning to honestly wonder where the fuck I was. The redhead wouldn't answer any questions and just left me alone in the room and locked it. I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. At least I wasn't tied up anymore. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. Next to the bed there was a jug of water. I drank all of it in a minute. Not much, but a start. Later on the door opened and the blonde woman came in with a tray. I smelled cold vegetables. She put it on the table, watching every move of mine. Of course. I wasn't tied up anymore, but that didn't mean that I wasn't a threat nonetheless. As soon as she was out of sight I lunged at the plate on the tray. The food was mainly cold vegetables (what a surprise) and two lumps of bread, but to me, it tasted like heaven. After that all I wanted to do was sleep. Little did I know that what I thought was a peaceful atmosphere in my room, was just the silence before the storm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay Naruto has two personalities xD I'll tell you the reason why in some chapter in the near future, but not yet. You might guess what makes him act the way he does. If you do, congrats! You're pretty clever ^^


	5. Encounter

**A/N: *** lively music* Ladies and Gentlemen, SonyaPattieMay-Productions proudly present: the fifth chapter! *cheers and claps etc*

I had lots of fun imagining Sasuke in CK underwear. Mrrau sexy! ;3

**Warning:** Language, mild sexual harrassment (don't we all just love it?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series blah blah blah. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Encounter<strong>

As the days passed, my only activity was sleeping and eating. Or so the others thought. The others on the other side of my door. The others who held me here like an animal in a cage.

What I really did was work out. There was no way that I was just going to sit around doing nothing. So I trained my body and kept it agile and strong. It was also the only thing that kept me from dying of boredom. There was nothing in the room but a lamp, a bed, a small table, and a shower and a toilet with a sink behind a white screen that gave me at least a bit of privacy. Not that anybody was able to watch me, at least not that I knew, since there were no cameras I could detect. After the dark room and bonds, this was way better, but to be honest, this was getting pretty damn bad too. There was nothing to do, nothing to distract me, nobody to talk to, nothing. Just plain emptiness and silence – enough to drive a man insane after some time. So I worked out like crazy and slept the rest of the time. Or no – that wasn't entirely true. Most of the time, I thought about Sai. How had he gotten here? Where had he been before that? How had he ended up being such a prick? The questions just piled up. He had been so small when I'd lost him. Our mother hadn't been able to overcome the pain of the loss and died a year later. Father had shut down and drowned his sorrow in alcohol, neglecting the family business and leaving the company in high dept after his death. When I looked back, I almost wanted to shut the memories away again. But at times I felt like something was missing in those memories, something important. Like a missing link. So I plunged deeper into my ponderings.

* * *

><p>Then one day (I had a window with bars in front of it so now at least I knew approximately what time I was) the blonde woman, Ino, came in with the tray as usual. But this time the tray had a pile of fresh clothes on it and she spoke.<p>

"So. I see you're still in good shape. Good." She eyed me from head to toe. "Good", she said again, "Boss will be satisfied. Okay, put this on and come with me." She stood and waited. I cleared my throat.

"Might I have a bit of privacy while I change?" I asked in mock politeness. Ino snorted and walked out of the room. I looked at the jeans and T-shirt and the fresh underpants. _Calvin Klein. Not bad._ Somebody had some money he wanted to spend. I dressed up quickly and was surprised to find that the clothes fit perfectly.

"You won't need those", Ino said, pointing at my shoes. "Take them off. And the socks." I didn't object but I couldn't understand why I should take them off. My clothes, despite my wearing them for several days in a row, were clean; I had washed them under the shower regularly.

The floor felt cold under my feet as I followed the blonde woman. I noticed that she had very long hair that wallowed up behind her. She was walking pretty fast. Finally we came to a stop in the same room I had landed in when I had tried to escape my prison. The boss was sitting on the same chair, and the redhead was standing next to him like a watchdog. He looked calm and composed again, just like before his… _change_ the last time we had met. The boss nodded to Ino and she left the room. He stood up and studied me intently. Suddenly I became very conscious of my unshaven beard and dishevelled hair. The boss made a motion with his hand and the redhead left, too. We were alone. My hands itched to do something. This was my chance. I could knock him out and run. But I wouldn't get far that way. Everybody knew who I was and would stop me before I'd be able to make three steps. No, this wasn't the time yet. Yet.

The man stepped in front of me and continued to stare at me. I stared back, though I wasn't sure I liked the look in the other man's eyes. All I saw was hunger. He looked like a fox observing his prey, scrutinizing it and sizing it up, contemplating whether it was something worth killing. He smiled, but all I saw was a fox baring its teeth before the attack. His smile didn't reach his eyes. I clenched my teeth together. His stare was almost unbearable. Then he slid a finger over my left arm. It felt gross.

"You haven't changed much." He muttered. _Yeah, as if you'd know. Fucking faggot._ I shivered with disgust. He seemed to have noticed and looked amused by it.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough." He smiled that predatory smile again. "And if not… Well, too bad for you, right?" He grabbed hold of my chin. I tried to turn my head away, but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"Look at me", he growled. The hunger in his eyes made my stomach turn. I spit in his face. The moment I had done it I regretted it. He closed his eyes and I could see him clench and unclench his jaws.

"Well, if that's how you'll have it…" With a swift move he grabbed both my hands and before I knew it, they were handcuffed. Then he shoved a gun into my stomach and cocked it.

"Lick it off."

I stared at him.

"Now", he growled.

And I did. The palms of my hands hurt from my fingernails that I dug into them in helpless rage. This was so, so humiliating. But I knew I was going to be killed if I didn't do it, and something inside me still urged me to survive.

"Good", he said after I was finished. "Now apologize."

_Apologize for what? For having to lick your goddamn face? No way, man, not me. Fuck off._ I lifted up my hands and hit his chin with all my might. He swayed back, as if he had expected the blow and I swung at thin air, which made me lose my balance. He slapped me with the back of his hand. It made me see stars and I stumbled to the ground. Jesus, this guy was fast. I could feel my cheek swell up and tasted blood in my mouth. The man sighed and shook his head. I could have sworn at that moment that he was genuinely sorry for having to hit me. But I told myself that I was wrong. Of course he wasn't sorry. He kneeled in front of me and pulled out a piece of tissue paper from his pocket. I winced when he started dabbing my split lip.

"Why are you doing this?" I mumbled. I couldn't understand this guy. What the fuck was going in that head of his? One moment he's beating the shit out of me, then he acts like a child, then again he's making me lick his face, and now he's nursing my wounds. This was one sick motherfucker I had in front of me.

"Because I don't want that pretty face of yours being disfigured." _Okay. Pretty fair reason. _

"I'm not into men, you know."_ Wait, what? Then why are you going all fucking Lafayette on me, man?_

"I just like your looks. You have good blood in you. Good blood." _Right. The blood of a drunkard._

"Okay, done." He stood up, put the tissue paper in his pocket and reached out a hand to me. I didn't take it. He looked a bit disappointed. Then he turned around, walked over to the door and knocked. The redhead came in again.

"Gaara, take him back." He _sounded_ disappointed, too. The redhead pulled me up harshly and dragged me away. The last thing I saw of the strange blond man was him rubbing his temples with his hand. He suddenly looked tired. I felt a pang of guilt deep inside me but discarded it almost immediately. There was no such thing as me feeling pity for that guy. Not after what he'd done, what he'd made me do. No way.

The door of my room shut with a loud bang and I was left alone again. All of a sudden I started shaking. I curled up on my bed and groaned. To be honest I had been scared. I had been scared that the bastard would shoot me on the spot for fucking spitting on him. This guy freaked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** New chapters coming soon, I'm already working on the next one. And yes, Sasuke watches True Blood in his free time, in case you were wondering about the Lafayette - reference. If you don't know Lafayette, search him on Youtube. He's one crazy-ass guy... and I love him! xD


	6. Why?

**A/N: **Hey everybody, I'm back xD this will be a short chapter, I'm working on the next one so I'll upload soon. I just though Sasuke needs some family time for once...

**Warning**: language, sentimentality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto blablabla -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

I woke up to find my breakfast already on the table. I wasn't hungry, but I ate the bread with ham anyway and gulped down the glass of milk. It all tasted like ash in my mouth. In a sudden surge of anger I threw the tray on the floor. It landed with an ear-splitting crash, and the glass shattered into pieces. This loneliness was driving me crazy. All this silence, this isolation was slowly disintegrating my sanity, like little worms in my brain, eating up my brain cells one by one. I could feel them. I laughed at the thought. The laugh sounded desperate. It made the whole situation even more comical, though it wasn't really funny when I thought of it. That made me realise: I had lost my mind. At some point during the night, I had lost my mind. Or maybe I already had lost it long ago, but only noticed it now? Then again, who cared? I scrambled towards the door, cutting up my feet as I walked over the glass splinters, and hit my fists against the cold metal. It felt good to hit something, it made some of my helpless anger go away. The door opened and the redhead looked at me, frowning. Evidently he wasn't very happy about my outburst. But then his glance fell on my feet and he saw the bloody marks on the floor behind me and lifted an eyebrow in surprise. It made me wonder whether there was anything in this world that would really surprise him and make him react properly. The door shut again and I heard the sound of feet leaving. I dragged myself back to my bed, suddenly very tired, this time avoiding the glass splinters as much as I could. Slowly the pain in my feet was making itself noticed and I winced when I touched my toe. There was a big shard of glass stuck in it.

A commotion behind my door made me look up, forgetting the pain in my feet. There were two voices. One was irritated and had an imperative sound to it. The other sounded furious and whiny. Then the door opened again and the redhead pushed Sai into the room. Before he could say anything more, the door shut in front of his nose and he scowled. Then he turned around and looked at me. He didn't look very happy. In his hands I saw a box with bandages and plasters. Sai walked up to me, glass crunching under his shoes. He looked down, then at my feet, and understanding lit up in his eyes. Or was it malicious glee? I preferred it to be understanding, to be honest.

"Are you an idiot?"

The question took me by surprise. I snorted. Sai frowned. Obviously he didn't see anything funny about his question.

"Are you an idiot?" He repeated. "I told you to get out of here." Now I was the one to frown. I leaned forward.

"I think _you're_ the idiot here. How do you expect me to leave if I don't know where the hell I am and _there are guards_? Huh?"

Sai's eyes widened. _Oh, please, don't tell me he's only just realized that,_ I thought, exasperated.

"Oh", Sai said, intelligently. It made me feel ashamed of having such a brother. Then again, I hadn't been there to raise the idiot, so it wasn't really my fault. Sai started pulling out the splinters with a pair of tweezers and putting plasters on the wounds. He did it a bit rougher than he should have, but at least he was getting them out somehow, I thought to myself. I watched my little brother. He had grown. He had the eyes of our father, though they had more warmth and life in them.

"How do you know my name?" Sai asked me after a few moments of silence. He was struggling with a fresh packet of plasters. I hesitated. I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to tell my brother the truth. Not in such a situation. But then again, he had a right to know.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Naruto picked me up somewhere near a field when I was just a little kid. He looked after me and raised me. I have a lifelong debt to him", Sai smiled. I felt a slight pinch in my chest at the warmth of that smile, especially when I realized that that warmth would never be meant for me. I felt slightly jealous. After all, I was his family.

"I don't remember anything from before then", Sai continued. "Though sometimes, I have this picture of a woman smiling in my mind. Naruto says it's my mother, but he couldn't know, he's never seen her. I hope she's my mother. She looks so pretty."

_Yes_, I thought. _Mother was beautiful. I wish you remembered her. I wish you remembered anything at all._ But Sai didn't remember. And I knew now that he wouldn't accept the truth. Maybe someday I'd tell him, but not now. Not under these circumstances, at least. Though right now, I wasn't sure there would be a "someday" for me. Sai finished putting on a bandage on my other foot. I noticed that the big splinter in my toe was gone without me realizing it.

"But you still haven't told me how you know my name." I smiled to myself. I had underestimated Sai. He _did_ have some brains, and he hadn't fallen for the distraction. I felt a bit proud.

"That's a secret", I whispered.

Sai grunted sarcastically. "Right." He patted my foot, making me flinch in pain. _Such a childish way of revenge_, I thought. But then again, I couldn't help but forgiving him. He was my little brother, after all.

When Sai went again, his presence lingered in the room for a few moments. Suddenly I realized that Sai had become a weakness of mine. Not that it really mattered now, but still, it frightened me all the same. I wasn't used to be bound to something or someone emotionally, so this was something completely new to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: okay, next chapter coming up soon, stay tuned. byebye!


	7. Desire

**A/N:** Yay! I've completed another chapter! I think that it's better if I write short chapters but upload more often instead of writing long chapters and uploading them once every blue moon. So bear with me, okay?  
>And I'd like to thank my reviewers again. Thank you guys! Also, in reply to <span>lemonsquare's<span> question about why Sasuke is being locked up: You'll find out when Sasuke does, since everything is narrated from his perspective. I wanted him to get the answer to that in this chapter, but Naru-chan wanted to fuck Sasuke badly so I had to let them. Maybe next time.

**Warning**: language, gay sex (yes, I know, it's about time)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto. The usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

The next time somebody came to me (with a purpose other than bringing me food and fresh bandages) was a few days after the shattered-glass-incident. My feet had already healed enough for me to be able to jump up and down without feeling any pain. I had started to count the time this way some time ago. There was no such thing as weeks, days or hours for me anymore, I just used different happening as time measurers now. It proved itself to be practical, and I didn't have to worry about time anyway so it didn't really matter, either. Nothing really mattered. Maybe Sai, a little, but even my lost-and-found brother didn't change my situation. I didn't even really know why I was still here, let alone alive. I had told them everything during the beatings, there was nothing more to say. The only thing I could do was sit around, doing nothing. It only brought up unnecessary costs for my upkeep. I couldn't understand why anybody would keep someone alive just like that. I got the answer from my visitor, unwelcome as he was.

The blond man – I still didn't really know his name, only his nickname "Kitsune" – knocked on the door softly and entered without waiting for an answer. I guessed that he didn't really need my permission to come in, me being his prisoner and all. Still, it annoyed me somehow. His whole _being_ annoyed me and made me feel freaked out at the same time. Especially because of his split personality.

'Kitsune' eyed me from head to toe, making me feel _very_ uneasy again. I didn't like the look in his eyes. They were so unnaturally blue that they seemed like marbles that were put into his sockets instead of real eyeballs. And the glint in those marbles didn't exactly make things better. It was an evil, lustful glint, sucking me in, devouring me. I shivered involuntarily. He smiled, uncovering a row of bright white teeth. I noticed that his canine teeth did their name justice; they looked more like a fox's fangs than human teeth in every way. I shivered again, and hoped that he hadn't noticed. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

He took a few steps towards me, still smiling, and I shrunk back. A voice in my head told me that he was about to do something bad, that I should run away. But all I could do was walk backwards, until my legs hit the edge of my bed and I fell onto it with a thud. I knew then that I'd lost the fight. Kitsune drew ever nearer, his smile freaking me out more and more every second. I felt my breath go faster and my hands started to shake. Kitsune looked down at me, watching me lie on the bed helplessly. Again, I had to think of a hunting fox. And I was the prey… I couldn't move. I couldn't scream, either. Nobody would have heard or noticed anyway. Kitsune climbed onto the bed and pinned down my hands above my head while pressing one of his knees against my groin. I gasped and pressed my lips together. It didn't feel good. It most certainly didn't turn me on. I had to admit to myself at that moment that I was honestly scared. I was scared because I knew what was going to happen now, and I hoped it would happen fast and be over quickly.

Kitsune bent down and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth roughly, mercilessly. I bit him. He bit back, and hard. I tried to kick him. He pinned my right foot down with his own and pressed his knee harder against my balls. I winced in pain. He grinned and swiftly grabbed my belt to tie my hands together. I tried to scratch him. He chuckled and pulled the belt tighter around my wrists after tying them to the bed frame. I felt my fingers go numb. He pulled off my jeans with a jerk. I tried to kick him again, grunting through clenched teeth at the effort. He caressed the bandages on my feet with an almost tender gesture. I jerked back at his touch. He grabbed my dick and squeezed. I gasped for breath.

This was not only humiliating but also degrading.

A man being raped by a man.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. Then he made me suck him off. He came almost immediately, and he made me swallow everything. I tried to bite him again, but he yanked at my hair with such force that I could barely even breathe.

Then he started fingering my hole. It itched. I squirmed and growled. When he shoved it in it was painful.

Painful all the way through.

No pleasure.

Just pain and a disgusting, itchy feeling in my butt.

Nothing more.

When he finished he put on his trousers again and walked away, leaving me on the bed, tied up, naked and shaking. Even before the door had closed, I could feel tears fall down my cheeks. I curled up and stayed that way for a long time. I didn't dare to move. My lower body felt like it had been broken in half and mended again, but somewhere along the way the mending had gone terribly wrong. After I had cooled down I started gnawing the belt around my wrists until it gave way, and blood surged back into my fingertips. Still shaking, I put on my boxers and stood up. My knees collapsed underneath me. I sat on the cold floor, not knowing what to do. When I could finally get up again, I pulled the sheets off the mattress, trying to ignore the sweat and sperm stains. Then I threw the sheets, the blanket, and even the pillow into a far corner. I couldn't even look at them. The mere sight of them made me gag. Then I stumbled over to the sink and vomited. I threw up more times than I could count, and yet the sticky feeling of sperm inside my mouth and throat would go away, and the bitter taste stayed. I tried brushing my teeth, but the white foam made me gag again. In the end I crawled onto my bare bed and hugged my knees, trying to calm down. I couldn't. But I did fall asleep anyway, dreaming of foxes with blood-stained snouts and cackling blue-eyed demons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Before you tell me that the smut was bad: it was meant to be described in a mechanical, objective way. Sasuke is in shock and can't really cope with what is happening, so everything he sees and feels is in a way emotionless, even though he's going through heavy emotional turmoil inside. I just thought that if I made the scene so objective, the effect of the actual horror of being raped would be greater. So yeah. Anyways, I'll try to upload soon but I have wuite a few tests coming up at school so I can't promise anything. But stay tuned all the same, see you soon!


	8. Empty

**A/N:** Yay a new chapter! I know, it's unbelievable. Anyway, I also uploaded a new chappy for _Love Is A Circus_ so check that out too when you're done here ^^  
>I'm sorry for not uploading for so long, I know I wanted to upload regularly and stuff but the truth is that I'm in a very stressful phase right now at school and I'm under a lot of pressure, so please bear with me.<p>

**Warning**: Overly short chapter (sorry!), explosions and stuff

**Disclaimer**: I already told you I don't own Naruto. Don't make me say it again. It depresses me.

* * *

><p><strong>Empty<strong>

The light outside my window woke me up, but I didn't want to open my eyes. It felt good having them closed; not having to see my bare cell, the discarded sheets in the corner… My stomach churned at the thought. So I lay still and quiet. I started thinking whether death was a similar feeling to this; just lying there, not really caring about anything, just floating in the emptiness of one's thoughts. I could stay like this for a long time. I had used to do it when my father would come home late and start screaming at my mother. She never shouted back or even breathed a word of protest. Not even when he'd beat her up and rape her. Maybe that's why the old drunk had been so angry all the time; because my mother just let him do as he pleased. Maybe it was better that way – he could have killed her if she had defended herself. On those nights I'd cover my ears with my pillow and float in the nothingness, just like now. It helped. And Ta-chan would say that it would stop one day. I opened my eyes. _Ta-chan?_ Who was he, and why did I remember him? I closed my eyes again, trying to focus.

Yes, there had been somebody else in our family, besides Sai. Ta-chan, the eldest – the one who had taken father's fists for me when Sai had gone missing, the one who had told me not to worry when father's bellowing echoed through the house, the one who had left suddenly. When had he left? It was like a big hole in my memory. I remembered something cold in my hands and a voice, saying: "Here. Hold onto this tightly and don't let go." I hadn't let go of the cold thing in my hand, but what it had been and why I had had it was a mystery to me. I brooded over it for some time and gave up when the blond woman, Ino, came in with my breakfast.

She looked at me with her usual cool attitude, but then her look fell on the sheets in the corner of the room and the red marks on my wrists and I spotted a flash of sadness in her eyes when she glanced at me again. After that she hurried out, taking the sheets with her. I fell on the mattress again. I wasn't hungry. Ino came back after a few minutes, holding a stack of fresh sheets, a blanket, a new pillow and some clothes. I noticed that my shirt was torn and was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. I hadn't been noticing many things lately. I had lost count of time by now, too.

"How long have I been here?" I asked Ino. Her head jerked up in surprise when I spoke. My voice sounded rusty and unused, I realized.

"Around two months", she answered.

I nodded. Two months. More than I had thought. It had felt like two weeks, at the most. That was probably because of the dark back when they would beat me up. By now I was wishing they had left me in that dark room. Or killed me. _Why am I still here_, I asked myself.

"Ask Naruto. He's the one who ordered for you to stay alive", Ino said, and I figured I had thought aloud. Funny how I hadn't noticed – yes, I was slowly losing my mind.

"So his name is Naruto", I murmured. It was a strangely simple name for a person like him. Not that I knew him well enough to judge him. Ino ignored me and left the room again, the door slamming behind her.

I went back to pondering while I put on the fresh clothes. Ta-chan… his picture was still just a blurry mix of colours on my mind; dark eyes, flashes of a smiling face, the echo of a voice – nothing more.

The plate on the tray clinked softly. I noticed that the ground was shaking slightly. _An earthquake?_ I thought. _Since when are there earthquakes around here?_ Then again, I didn't know where exactly 'around here' was. I slowly chewed at the bread. The ham tasted dry. A faint booming noise made itself audible. When I looked into the sky behind my window I saw some dark clouds. _Must be a storm brewing_, I reckoned. I stood up and walked shakily to the door. Ino had forgotten to bring me fresh water, and I felt thirsty. I knocked on the door to get the guard's attention. Nothing stirred. I knocked again, louder this time, but still nobody answered. I tried slamming down the door handle to make more noise and to my surprise, the door gave way. It was open. There was no guard standing in front of my room, and the corridor was empty too. Behind me the thunder rolled again. I walked to the next door and leaned against the cool wall, listening. Nothing. I opened the door and entered a large room with a big screen on the wall and a computer with a beamer connected to it in front of the screen. There were pictures flickering over the screen every few seconds, with little words scrolling up next to them. I recognized myself on the pictures. Somebody had done some pretty damn good work in observing me. How come I hadn't noticed?

A loud noise outside the room made me jump. It had sounded like… gunshots? Yes, now I could smell the gunpowder in the air. No wonder there hadn't been any guard. And maybe there wasn't a storm brewing after all. But what was going on?

A hail of gunshots made me jump again. It had come from just behind the wall. I could hear voices. They were coming nearer. _Friend or foe_, I wondered, and laughed bitterly at the irony of the question. As if anyone was anything to me here. A man shouted some orders, and two gunshots were heard, followed by a loud thud. Probably a body hitting the floor. Again I wondered who had fallen.

Suddenly, another bullet volley ripped through the air and the wall in front of me exploded. Dust and debris flew around me, covering me in a greyish powder. I realized that I had been wiped clean off my feet and was now lying, face down, under a piece of wood and metal. My eyes burned and I fought the urge to cough. Another explosion to my right sent more debris flying. Something hit me on the head, hard. I gasped in pain and tasted blood in my mouth. A voice screamed, echoing in my ears, repeating my name over and over. I clamped my hands to my ears, but it still kept screaming. I realized it was in my head. My mother.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke…_

"Sasuke!" I blinked. A blurry face came into view.

"Sasuke!" I blinked again. The face began to gain form and features.

"Sasuke!" I looked into a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woot! A cliffy! Half of the next chapter is finished, I started as soon as I finished this one, and I really hope I can upload it in the next few days. If not, sorry in advance. And sorry the chappy is a bit rushed. Yeah. I apologize too much, don't I? heh.

'Kay stay tuned! Byee!


	9. Lost

**A/N: ...**Wow, I'm so fast O-O  
>haha joking. but really.<br>There's gonna be a bit of explaining in this chapter, just so you get to know the characters better.  
>So anyway, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, read! Find out what's going on!<p>

**Warning**: Memory loss, and lies. And a new character! Say hello to Sakura ^^  
>Oh and sorry for any typos, I was in a rush so I might have overlooked some mistakes. Sorry, as always.<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. ...Oh God whyyyy? *author bursts into tears and hides in a hole, comforting herself with some sweets and sasunaru doujins*

* * *

><p><strong>Lost<strong>

„Who are you?" I asked. The man blinked. He looked surprised.

"What?"

"Who are you?" I asked again. _Is he deaf?_

The man looked at a blond woman standing next to him. She shrugged and shook her head. She had a bandage around her left arm and there were blood stains on her shirt. I looked back at the man and noticed some soot on his neck and face. My head throbbed painfully and I had to close my eyes. It helped a bit, but the throbbing persisted. My mind felt like a jumble of sounds and images with no connection. I opened my eyes again. The man was still bent slightly towards me, watching me carefully.

"What happened?"

The man seemed to struggle for words. Finally he said: "You… you don't remember." He sounded disbelieving.

"Should I?" I was beginning to feel annoyed. Who was this man, where was I and what was going on here?

"Who are you?" I asked again, this time harshly. The man's eyes hardened. Obviously he didn't like to be ordered around. He turned to the woman beside him and nodded. She sighed and nodded too. Then he left without another word.

"Who is he?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"Where am I?" I tried to ask, but she just shook her head again.

"Who are you?" I tried again. This time she looked at me and answered.

"My name is Ino. I'm his (she pointed behind her back, meaning the man from before) left-hand-woman, if you know what I mean."

"Hn", I nodded, but stopped when I realized that my head hurt when I moved it. I touched my forehead and felt cloth. There was a bandage around my head. Ino noticed my confused look.

"You were hit on the head badly. That's probably why you don't remember anything. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. My head hurts when I move it." I felt like a child talking to a doctor. Ino gave me a thin smile and rubbed her hands against her legs. She was obviously as uneasy as I was.

"And… do you remember anything from before you woke up? Like, how you got hurt?" She asked, tentatively. I denied, and she looked disappointed.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

She stood up and was just about to leave when I grabbed the hem of her shirt. She looked at me with a surprised expression. I gulped.

"This might sound strange, but- but can you tell me… who am _I_?"

* * *

><p>Ino came back to my room after probably talking to her boss about me. While Gaara brought me some tea, Ino sat at my bed and tried to tell me as much as she could. When Gaara came back in with two steaming cups of camomile brew she smiled at him, and the red headed man smiled back. It was strange to see him smile, he looked like the type of person who always kept a straight face and never showed his feelings.<p>

Ino told me that I my name was Sasuke (that much I already knew) and that I was a part of a criminal organization called Akatsuki. I had been given the mission to spy on a weapon deal going on in the docks a couple of months ago, and I had been caught. Before that, I had lived on the countryside for most of my childhood, in a small town. Then there had been a family tragedy, but Ino couldn't tell me the details. She only knew that my father had been abusive and that I had had two other siblings, a younger brother and an older one. There was no news of them, and it was assumed that they were dead. I nodded. Though it was my story, it didn't seem familiar at all. I felt like I was being told a story about somebody else, nothing more. Ino continued with my story at the point of my capture. She admitted that it had been her organization that had done the capturing and that Naruto had been holding me captive in case I had any other information. But that had changed over the last month and I had been more of a guest, staying with them and all. Naruto had visited me often and we had become friends.

"What's he like?" I asked. I wanted to know whom I had befriended.

"Well, he's… different."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how to explain this. He, uh, he…" Ino moved a hand through her hair as she searched for words. "You remember what he had on when he was here?"

I nodded. He had had some kind of black trench coat on with a fox crest embroidered into it. Now that I thought of it, it was strange that he had a coat on since it was pretty warm in the room I was in.

"That coat of his", Ino continued, " he wears it almost all the time. Most of us think it's like an amulet for him. But as his friend I know better. The truth is, he…" She hesitated and looked at Gaara. He sighed, shook his head and then nodded, looking away. He obviously didn't want to have anything to do with this. She drew a breath.

"That coat, it makes him different. Like, he _acts_ different." She looked at me anxiously. I just stared at her blankly. I didn't understand. "He has some kind of split personality", Ino explained. "Every time he takes off the coat he acts like a completely different person. So yeah. Uh, that's that. Now you know."

I tried to take the information in, slowly. I had just been told the story of my life until now, and now she was telling me that her boss was a psycho. Nice. But somehow it didn't bother me. It didn't even bother me that technically speaking I was a prisoner. Naïve as it was, I thought that Ino was a good person, and so was her silent partner, even though it was stupid to believe that. I was an adult, and I was responsible and self-aware enough to realize that. Still, I chose to trust them.

* * *

><p>A day or two later, my memories still hadn't returned. There had been a doctor to see me, but he had only said that if I didn't remember anything in the next few days, there wouldn't be a big chance of me ever regaining my memories again.<p>

"But, you never know. The brain is still a great mystery to us. Who knows, maybe you'll remember some day. Or maybe you won't. It all depends on you now."

Ino showed him out of the room and then told me not to worry. My memories would return soon, for sure. Gaara, who always seemed to be near her, nodded in consent. I was beginning to assume that she and Gaara were more than just business partners. But I didn't really care.

After a week, the number of my visitors had grown by one. Ino's friend, Sakura, had just come back from a long business stay in Taiwan. Her hair was bright pink, to Gaara's and my disgust and to Ino's great amusement.

"What? It's the newest fashion there! And besides, light blue doesn't suit me, so I took pink instead", she exclaimed when Ino taunted her for the nth time.

She was a cheerful personality, and was told to keep me company. She did. She talked my ears off. Sometimes I'd send her out under the pretext of my head hurting (I was having headaches a lot, and so mostly it was true). But she'd also tell me interesting things. I got to know a lot about the others.

Ino was a 'mama' in a brothel she ran. The brothel was just a cover up though, since she also ran a small gang who cooperated with Naruto's gang once in a while. She had been friends with Naruto since childhood, same as Gaara. Gaara was a drug and weapon dealer for the higher spheres, since he had a huge contact network. That also made him a great informant. Sakura had met Naruto when she was sixteen. She was being threatened to be raped by a group of thugs, and she hadn't eaten for days since she had escaped her home. Naruto had been there with Gaara and a few others and had saved her. She was indebted to him.

Over the last few years Naruto's gang had grown to be a full grown underground corporation, with him at the top. Their only rival who was to be taken seriously was Akatsuki, a corporation hiding behind the façade of the world conglomerate Akatsuki Corp. The corporation I had worked for before I had lost my memories.

I was beginning to wonder what sort of person Naruto really was. He seemed like a good man. The answer to my questions came through my door on the tenth day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And? And? And? Oh my God will Sasuke ever regain his memories? I wanna know! xD  
>Stay tuned, there'll be more coming!<p>

_Oh and: I'll be putting up pictures on DeviantArt to illustrate my stories (Love is a Circus and Revolver) in the next few days, so check that out, too. The link is in my profile ^^_


	10. Trust

**A/N: **I know it's been a while. I'm awfully sorry, but I was on holiday and had absolutely no internet for the past 6 weeks. Honest. And no, I don't know how I survived it either. I hope you forgive me. Sowwy. *Author kneels down the old Japanese way and says 'goumenasai' 50 times*

**Warning:** lies lies lies but it's all for the best you know... oh, and awkwardness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Please stop making me write this, it's depressing. But I guess I deserve it this time. *Author slaps her hand: "Bad bad girl"*

* * *

><p><strong>Trust<strong>

Somebody knocked on the door softly. It was the tenth day since I had lost my memories.

"Come in", I called.

The door opened and a blond man came in, wearing a black cloak with a fox crest. Naruto, I guessed. I sat up, suddenly feeling nervous and awkward. I had heard so much about him for the last few days, and he had been described as a good man, a good person. But nothing anyone had told me could bring back my memories. Sometimes I doubted the people who told me all this. If I couldn't remember, then maybe they were lying. Maybe they couldn't be trusted after all. But since all I could really remember was my name, I chose to believe them. What other choice did I have?

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as soon as he had come in. His voice was unusually deep. Not the sound itself, just the melody of it. Oddly enough it reminded me of an ocean.

"I'm fine, thank you, though I still don't remember anything. Ino has been a great help, and I'm very thankful for all you've done for me."

Naruto gave a weak smile and looked at the chair beside my bed. He was trying to avoid looking into my eyes, I realized. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

He stood in silence, leaning against the door. I didn't really know what to say. Not that I didn't have any questions – they kept piling up in my head from the moment he had come in, but I couldn't figure out how to start.

"Um, if I may ask…" God, I sounded like a shy school girl. _Get a grip on yourself, man_, I thought, _you're twenty-one years old. This shouldn't be too hard, goddammit._ But it _was_ hard. I had no memory of this person, and yet there I was, being told that he and I had a strong bond between us, whatever that meant.

"If I may ask, why did I become a 'guest'? Why didn't you just kill me when you found me?" Naruto looked at me sharply. I knew I was taking a risk in asking that question. This man was a member of the mafia, and I figured that one doesn't usually ask for a reason for anything in _that_ sort of business. Nevertheless I had to know.

"Ino's shirt."

I blinked. "What?"

"Ino's shirt. It was new, and she was fond of it. Didn't want any stains."

I looked at him quizzically. Was he mocking me? What kind of reason was that?

"I- I don't understand."

Naruto sighed. "I didn't want a mess. And it would have been too much hassle disposing of the body. And cleaning the bloodstains. I thought you'd know more after all, so I took the risk." He kept looking at a spot on the wall somewhere near my head while talking. I sensed that he wasn't too comfortable with the subject. "I talked to you a bit, took a liking. End of story." He rubbed his face along his cheekbones, looking uneasy, so I decided to drop the subject – for now. He wasn't shaved properly. I wondered whether it tickled when he touched the stubbles. Suddenly I remembered my manners and felt ashamed for my behaviour.

"Uh, why don't you sit down", I offered weakly. It didn't make much sense to ask now, but it was always better than never, I figured. Naruto walked over to my bed briskly and took a seat in the chair beside it. It was strange to see him up close, even though it was for the second time I could remember. From here, the sharp features of his face gained a bit of smoothness – he seemed more youthful. He noticed my gaze and turned his head away. I looked down on my sheets. _Well, this is awkward._

"You bored?" He asked suddenly, taking me by surprise. "Want to take a walk?" I nodded, still a bit taken aback. I hadn't thought of going out of my room at all. I didn't even really know where I was, after all, so just casually taking a stroll didn't come to my mind. On top of that I didn't really have anything to wear, just the baggy shirt and shorts I had on now, the clothes from yesterday – which were almost identical – were taken by Sakura to be washed. When I pointed that out to him, he thought for a second, then shrugged and got up.

"Wait here."

I waited. While he was away I had time to think. He was strange, he didn't talk much, but he seemed like the good person he was described as. He was probably just as awkward as I was. But I couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling at the back of my head – why had he persistently avoided looking directly at me? I touched my face. Was there something wrong with it? As far as I knew all the scratches and bruises I had had when I had woken up were almost gone by now, and I hadn't eaten yet so it couldn't have been something between my teeth. Maybe it was just strange to talk to me because I didn't remember him. Probably.

Naruto came back after less than ten minutes, carrying a pair of jeans, a black polo shirt and a pair of shoes with socks inside. The clothing looked a bit familiar, but I shoved the thought aside since the clothes were as plain as they come. I had probably worn something like that before, but I figured it was nothing special. Naruto waited outside the door while I dressed up. Although I knew it wasn't necessary since we were both men, I appreciated the gesture. I still felt awkward around him. As soon as I'd dressed up I opened the door and followed Naruto down a short series of corridors. The only place I had been to up until now – apart from my bedroom – was a spacey room where I'd eat and spend time with Sakura, Ino and Gaara, and of course the bathroom which was next to the bedroom. But I hadn't ever left the corridor, mainly because I didn't really care and hadn't asked about doing so because I felt that Ino still felt uncomfortable about telling me exactly where I really was. I had a window in my room though, but it couldn't be opened without a key. Sometimes it made me feel like a prisoner after all, even if I wasn't tied up and there weren't any bars keeping me in. The view was pretty much featureless – all there was to see were some trees, acres of grass and two-three factories to the far left. There was a city in the distance, around ten kilometres away I guessed, since my room was situated quite far up. From that I reasoned that I lived in a large building, probably a block or an old factory house that had been rebuilt from the inside. But I couldn't say for sure, and I knew better than to ask anyone.

I was torn out of my ponderings when I bumped into Naruto, who had stopped in his tracks. I looked back and realized that we had climbed down a set of stairs. A door squeaked and I looked back in the direction I was heading in and saw that Naruto had opened a pair of glass screens. Behind them was a relatively large balcony. A waft of fresh air hit my face and I eagerly breathed it in. The only air I had breathed up until now had been the stuff that had come out of the ventilating system. It was clean and clear, but in the end, fresh air was a thousand times better. I stepped out onto the balcony. The view from here was the same as from my window, but it looked so much more beautiful without a glass barrier in-between. The sun was shining brightly, and I could smell the faint scent of dry grass.

"Like it?" Naruto asked. I looked at him, and waited. Finally he looked into my eyes and I grinned at him.

"Yeah."

"You can come here whenever you want. It's just four corridors away. Follow each corridor, then go down the stairs. Here." He stretched out a hand and revealed a small key. "Take it. For the doors."

I took the key and put it in my pocket. "Thanks."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away again. Somehow he reminded me of a school boy desperately trying to look cool and grown-up. I laughed to myself quietly. Though I still didn't know him, I felt that he could be trusted after all.

After a while it became a bit chilly on the balcony as a wind had started blowing rather persistently. We left it and I watched – not without a hint of regret – as Naruto closed the doors again with a spare key. He walked me back to my room and then left without a word – he just nodded in my direction and closed the door behind him. I realized then that we hadn't really talked, and hit myself inwardly. I'd completely forgotten about asking all the questions I had. But then again, he was probably going to come visit me again, so there was no rush. With no memory, where would I want to go? It hit me that even though I was obviously still a kind of hostage despite the kindness shown to me, I didn't really mind. Maybe because this was the only thing I knew right now, and it was okay. These people were good, even if they ran a business that wasn't exactly clean. They were trustworthy, and I felt that they meant me no harm after all.

* * *

><p>As soon as Naruto closed the door he noticed Sai waiting for him, leaning against the wall. He looked troubled.<p>

"Why do you treat him that way?" He asked.

"Dunno. Because I like him, probably ."

Sai snorted. "Right. You don't even know him. Why don't you just get rid of him? It's not like we need him or anything."

Naruto silenced him with an angry look. "It's not your business. Don't like it, leave it."

"Not my… Oi, I'm your brother, remember? I care about you and I'm telling you to get rid of-"

"Enough. I said it's not your concern. Now go, I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around here", Naruto cut him off sternly.

Sai scowled and walked away, fuming. Why wouldn't Naruto understand? He loved him, dammit. And he wouldn't allow _that guy_ to get in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You see what I did there? Huh? Yup, I changed perspectives for once xD actually I planned it before _lemonsquare_ (love you by the way, thanks for the reviews!) requested it, but if you all have any suggestions or ideas then please write them in a review or PM me and I might think of adding them in. Review, comment, fave if you liked it! Stay tuned!


	11. Closer

******A/N:** Phew, next chapter completed. It's a lot of information, so brace yourselves. Also, I would like to tell you that this story has been reported as too explicit so it might be deleted. If it is and the reviewer who told me that he/she reported my story isn't just a troll, I assure you I will try to upload the whole thing again, so no worries. I am aware that the rape scene is rated MA but there is no such thing as the MA button. Plus there are so many favorites and followers that it doesn't seem to matter (a big hug to my followers and "likers" by the way!).

**Warning: **awesome surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or any characters within though I wish I did because they'd sure kick "the reporter"s ass xD

* * *

><p><strong>Closer<strong>

The next week, Naruto came to visit me almost every day. The previous awkwardness was quickly overcome by long conversations, though they all tended to start with a moment of shy silence. My newly gained freedom made me try and make conversation and general interaction as easy as possible for both of us, though it was less out of gratitude that out of the wish to get to know Naruto better. I wanted to know why we had become friends before my accident. And with time, he opened up.

He told me that he had grown up as an orphan since his parents had died in a fatal accident when he was but a baby. An old man called Iruka had taken care of him the first few years of his life, but then he too had died of old age and bronchitis when Naruto was ten. After that, he had had to survive on his own in the streets, though it had been hard. One example for the horrors of such a life were the scars on his cheeks – they had been made by flying splinters of glass during the detonation of a bomb planted in the small ghetto he had been living in. Most people didn't know, but grenades and other explosives weren't that uncommon in even the poorest regions of vast cities, especially if those regions were being ruled by the mafia.

Despite his dark past, Naruto spoke neutrally, almost cheerfully. He told me that when he was eleven, he had found a little child on the edge of a field. The little boy had been crying and looked lost and dirty so Naruto had taken him in, though he himself had been only a child. He was called Sai and was five years old from what he had told Naruto.

After some years of rivalry with the local kid gangs – where he lived, children learned quickly what 'survival of the fittest' meant – he had formed an alliance with Gaara and some other kids, including Ino, who proved to be a good tactician and a sharp shooter, two things that made her rise in value and power. Thanks to her connections in the red-light districts of the city, she was later able to open a brothel that served as a cover-up for her small gang of mostly women (which absolutely did not mean that they were weak– it was more like the opposite, since women are more likely to infiltrate other gangs and companies the "sweet way", and that made them more powerful than the strongest man).

As fifteen- and sixteen-year-olds, Naruto and his people were more influential and were higher up in the hierarchy of the streets (it was also around then that he had saved Sakura and thus indebted her to him, I calculated). Because of his scars, Naruto had been named Kitsune, fox. With time his gang had grown stronger. More underlings meant more fighting power, more workforces and more money. By the time he was twenty, Naruto had created a full grown corporation, owned five factories, two brothels and a restaurant. His only rival was Akatsuki Corp, who, in addition to being a worldwide conglomerate in the cloth market, was also one of the largest mafia organizations in the country. Itachi, the head of Akatsuki, also held a high position in the Underground Council, a council formed by the heads of the mafia, a few CEO's of influential companies and some politicians who knew the benefits of interacting with the dark side, though they were mere puppets in most cases.

I listened to his tales and couldn't get enough. They sounded more like legends than true stories, but I knew they were true, though sometimes exaggerated a bit. I liked the fact that Naruto had become more talkative and that he'd opened up. He was a fascinating person with a fascinating history. Now, at twenty-three, he was the head of one of the most influential underground powers... Sometimes I would stare at him, lost in thought, while he talked, though I'd catch myself in time before he would notice and shift nervously. I didn't know why I acted how I did, but I guessed it had to do with some old habit of mine back before I had lost my memories – maybe. I wasn't sure about what I felt when I was with him. I liked him a lot, and I respected him. He was nothing but nice to me and if we'd start quarrelling, it was because we were discussing things we had different opinions about like war and the meaning of life, so it was less quarrelling than friendly disputes. In fact, with time, I realized that I didn't mind being isolated from the rest of the world so much when I was with him – because I was, technically, isolated; I wasn't allowed outside except for that balcony, and I had no idea where I was exactly. It just didn't matter. I had people around me whom I like and who liked me in return. I was, in a twisted way, happy. This state of happiness lasted for at least three weeks.

We were sitting in the 'living room', as I called it since I spent most of my time with the others there, and we had just ended a game of Poker – which Sai had lost terribly – when Ino cleared her throat loudly. I looked at her while shuffling the cards for a new game. Ino looked at Gaara with a smile and then looked at each of us, still smiling. Nobody said anything, but Sakura leant forward with anticipation. Naruto took a sip from his glass of water. I don't know what it was exactly, but we all knew somehow that what Ino was about to say was something special. Finally she broke the silence.

"I've been wanting to tell you for days, but I didn't know how. But there's no point in not saying it anymore. Goys, I'm… I'm pregnant!"

Four things happened once: Naruto spit out what he had just been drinking, Sakura screeched in excitement and threw herself at Ino, Gaara just slumped down in his chair with a look of joy and bewilderment and I dropped the cards I had been shuffling.

"Ohmygod Ino I'm so happy for you! Oh my, I don't know what to say… And you", Sakura turned to Gaara and hugged him fiercely too. "You lucky bastard, you're having a kid!" She squealed again. I couldn't help but grin.

"Congrats", was all that I could say. It was enough. Ino knew I was genuinely happy for her. Gaara just nodded in my direction. He was still in shock. Ino leant over to him and whispered something into his ear. He looked at her with wide eyes and she grinned broadly. He, too, smiled weakly. Then Naruto got up and announced that this had to be properly celebrated. After a few minutes he was back with six glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I didn't know you kept stuff like that in handy", Ino remarked with a wink. "You knew, didn't you?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Nope. I swear. Just felt like it'd be good to have a bottle around just in case." He put the glasses on the coffee table and began pouring the champagne (Gaara immediately told him that Ino wasn't allowed to drink now that she was with child, which made Ino laugh and kiss him on the cheek), when all of a sudden Sakura frowned and asked:

"Hey, where's Sai?"

We all looked around. Obviously none of us had noticed that he was gone. But Naruto just shrugged and said that he had probably gone to the toilet. Everyone nodded and went back to chatting and each – except Ino – taking a glass of champagne and making toasts. Nevertheless, I couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy. Maybe because Sai had just left without a warning. He could have said where he was going. But he hadn't. I knew it was foolish to do so, but I felt worried, like there was something in the air that bore no good.

My worries proved themselves right the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Weee another cliffy! Yayayay Ino is pregnaaant xD Write whether you want it to be a boy or a girl and what he/she is supposed to be named!

And if you were wondering what Ino whispered into Gaara's ear:

"_I made a hole in the condom two months ago. My bad, hehe._"

Review, comment, and don't dare flag or report ;P Love you.


End file.
